


Where Fire Meets Freedom

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Ficlet, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: Sinking into Levi is like interrupting a debate, continuous challenges that glide back and forth across tea and an oak desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading the manga For Reasons and just had a Feel.

Sinking into Levi is like interrupting a debate, continuous challenges that glide back and forth across tea and an oak desk.

The conversation is stalled with reciprocal kisses, blitz of lips and teeth that is anything but gentle, wordless and hot and wanting. 

For some reason, the first time they kiss hotly, Erwin hears cannons on the Wall from childhood memories, violent bursts into the dangers of freedom, fire into the unknown fray.

But kissing Levi isn’t a war; because they know war, and this is a different type of fight.

True terror is Levi kissing back like he cares, Erwin knowing that he kisses like he’s starving, like he’s never kissed anyone before (he hasn’t, not like this), like he hasn’t ever fucked before (he hasn’t, not like this). 

He thinks Levi knows all of this somehow, because Levi knows everything about him after enough tea, because Levi always says the fucked up things no one else will.

More accurately: Levi says what’s on his mind.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he hisses, hips pumping as he rides Erwin’s cock, “that’s good…” Levi’s voice draws out into one long slurred vowel that Erwin is more than a little bit in love with, a voice he likes to listen to.

“Yes,” he sighs, pushing his forehead against Levi’s as he orgasms at Levi’s pace.

“You came already?” Levi sneers softly, but he kisses the bridge of Erwin’s nose, and his voice is fond in that way that only Levi can be. Erwin smiles a little, slaps Levi’s ass lightly, and then really starts to fuck him, hips thrusting upwards.

This is his favorite part of these moments—when Levi clings, shivers with his dark soft hair clinging to Erwin’s cheek, mutters words Erwin can’t make out, words he’s still afraid to ask Levi to repeat, even after all these years—and then, Levi comes, too.

When Levi climbs off Erwin’s lap with that strange inhuman grace he possesses, twisting his body fluidly to somehow stand back up without a single awkward motion, the air is cold.

When Levi cleans himself up and then pulls his pants back on, buckles the leather straps of his ODM gear with effortless deft movements of his hands, the air is cold.

Erwin waits. He’s used to this: memory of cannon reverb against Walls after a counter-attack, sensation of cold skin after the heat of spilled blood, how conversations become empty after Levi leaves.

“Here.” A cup of tea—fresh and hot—is set down in front of him. Warm hands land on his shoulders and there are lips against his hair; he starts. “Get your clothes on and drink your tea, you pervert.”

Erwin is terrified of how fast his heart beats, like a young man afraid of death again; but he exhales when Levi doesn’t leave.

So Erwin pulls on a shirt and lets Levi’s thumb trace absent circles against his shoulder blades as they lean forward to look over the curves of the Walls, and where fire meets freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://flecksofpoppy.tumblr.com/). Please feel free to say hi if you wish! :D


End file.
